


(Fanart) Power Behind the Throne

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration of a scene between Kirk and Spock in a Pre-Reform Vulcan setting





	(Fanart) Power Behind the Throne

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Reform warlord Spock has a certain Human whispering in his ear in this illustration from a story that has yet to be written...


End file.
